Left behind and F-ING LOVING IT!
by Familykid10
Summary: Ok so... imagine the rapture happens and you are left behind. HOW IS THAT NOT AWESOME! This series follows Mitch, now Mitch is a d*** head, so he gets left behind when the rapture happens and we get to go with Mitch on his adventures in this world full of other d***heads, sin, a tone of irreverence towards the religious side of the story and lots of demon killing and swear words.
1. Chapter 1: Mitch rises

In a faintly lit room, colored by the cream drapes, lays a half-naked man sleeping in jeans he was too tired and or drunk to remove. A tall figure walks past his open door. He then walks back peering in to the room. He sighs and shakes his head slightly. "Mitch." He says sounding very exasperated. "Mitch." louder this time.

Mitch murmurs. He is clearly half awake. "What do ya want."

"It's one."

"Yeah."

"PM"

"YEAH."

"You know, sometimes all I can do is worry about you!"

"I don't care."

"You know you're going to hell right?"

"I don't care."

"The bible says: the soul of the sluggard craves and gets nothing!"

"Yeah, well, it also says, kill disobedient children. And that unicorns existed. Jesus! Did you prepare that or something? OH! And I don't care." He raises his arm in to the air with his middle finger, erect but no other one.

"I'll pray for you." He walks off.

"I. DON'T. FUCKING. CAAARRREEE!"

Silence. Then Mitch sighs. He sits up. Rises off his mattress. Throws on a red T-shirt with forty-two printed on in black and a slightly old dark brown trench coat. He walks out the doorway ready to face the world. And by face I mean, tell to fuck off.

Note from author: Hi people! Thanks for reading the first chapter of this idea I have, I'm really existed about it, and I'm sorry for a slow start but let's just say I hope the rest of my idea will entertain. So yeah, this is just the very start, not much to say other than hopefully this should pick up. Again thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Judgment day

Mitch emerges from the refrigerator clutching a beer can. The loud slam of the door, echoes throughout the apartment. Mitch's house mate walks up to the doorway with a shocked mixed with disgust expression plastered on to his face.

"MITCH"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT!" Mitch Replied looking up in frustration.

"YOU'RE DRINKING ALREADY!"

"uhh, YEAH." Mitch walks up to the counter opposite the refrigerator and grabs a doughnut from a crushed, open box. He then walks past his house mate looking at him with a cocky expression. "Dude. It's one. PM. That means I don't have a problem!"

His house mate terns to follow Mitch with his eye, as Mitch takes a right into another room.

Ten minuets later, Mitch turns out of the room and back into the kitchen. As he does his attention is grasped by the fact his house mate was resting his head on the table next to a empty bowl. "Dude, what, did ya stay up late last night waiting for me to get back?" He walks past him putting the bowl in the sink. "I told you not to wait up! No, seriously though, how long after your bed time was it?" Mitch keeps a smile on his face the whole time. He nudges him as he walks back around to leave the room. As Mitch does his house-mates arm flops off the table lifeless. "ummmm... Dude you ok." Mitch asks slightly concerned. " Dude. DUDE. Oh God! HOLY SHIT!"


	3. Chapter 3: Still Judgment day

Simultaneously pissing and shitting him self with fear, Mitch frantically presses a sequence of numbers. That being nine one one. He lifts the white plastic casing to his ear. The sound of ringing seems to go on for months. Mitch slams the phone back on to the wall. He faces down and leans on the wall. Suddenly and idea strikes like lightning in his head and he sprints for the front door. He swings it open and screams for help. One door to the left opened and out came a woman seemingly in her seventies clutching her zimmer frame. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU! I'M TRYING TO FEED MY DAMN CATS!" Mitch Stares at her. She turns to walk back inside."PRICK!"

Mitch runs back to his housemates body, as he does he stops completely still. He stands silent. He is starring out of the window in-front of the sink. "What. The. Hell." He went back to the living room, turned on the TV and mirrored the way he stood before. A screen of static taunts him. He presses the next channel button on the remote. More static. Next channel. More static. Next channel. more static. Next channel. more static. Next channel. A man in a grey suit sits at a blue desk. There's a little logo on the bottom of the screen which has a blue square with white lines going from the bottom left corner to the top right and a red line under it with channel written in white.

"HA!" The man scream into the camera, looking crazy. "WE FUCKING TOLD YOU! SUCK MY BIG FAT DICK YOU LIBERAL SCUM!" He stand up. " IT'S THE FUCKING RAPTURE! WE GOD DAMN TOLD YOU! THE BEST PART IS NOW, THERE'S NOW FCC, SO WE CAN SAY OR DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK WE WANT!" He pauses and looks off to the side of the camera. "wait what? There's still the FCC?" He pauses again. "Well... Shit."

Mitch stands there horrified. He turns his head to look out the window. "Can... Can it really be...? Oh my God." Then in a somber yet surprised tone, Mitch says "Fox got something right..."

Note from author: Ok so yeah, its the rapture! (as if you could not figure that out by the title or description) I want to thank my friend for giving me the idea of how Mitch realizes it actual is the rapture.


	4. Chapter 4: Scavenging

There's a horrifying blackness. A never ending void of nothing. A eternal abyss of emptiness. Then. THERE WAS LIGHT! Mitch opened the cupboard and reached in passing it along the shelf pushing the contents into a garbage bag. He frantically knots it. Carrying be it by his side he walks back to his room grabbing a dark bag back from corner of the room. The doors of his closest open. In go his arms. Out comes all the contents. In goes the contents. He walks out the room, through the hall and into the second room. He grabs a couple of things out of the closet, trying to avoid anything TOO preachy. They were all preachy... Mitch breathes deeply. "Ok..." He walks out of the room and stands in front of the door to apartment. With his rucksack on, his plastic bag in his right hand and his heart pumping in a uneasy way, Mitch opens the door.

He walks over to the first door he sees and knocks. Nothing. He tries to open the door, but it's locked. He walks to the door, but stops, remembering the encounter he had a moment ago, and continued past the door, down the stairs too the floor below. He continues through the floors checking the doors as he goes. Finally after what seems extremely longer then it was, One door opens with a twist of the handle. "Hello!? Anyone in here? I'm coming in, ok?" He steps through. While looking in all the rooms he pasts as he slowly paces through the apartment. As he approaches the living room Mitch catches a glimpse of a person slumped on the sofa, head back with there mouth open and to the sky. Mitch dropped his bags right there and goes to scavenge the bedroom. He checks the bed. He can't find a weapon. He checks the draws next to the bed. No weapon. He slumps in the corner of the room. Trying to rattle his brain, he looks around wondering were one may be. He Bounces up and over to the closet. Nothing in the mess under the hanging cloths. He slides his hand across the gap between the closet and the floor. Ditto. He slides them down the right side of the closet. Something's pulls it out.

It's a wooden box with fancy metallic edges. Mitch opens the box and was instantly full of relieve. A red velvet casing encloses a shining, silver revolver with a smooth wooden handle. Mitch grabs the gun, makes sure the safety is off and checks the barrel. It was fully loaded with six bullets. Mitch tests that it fits in his jean pocket, which it does. Mitch walks into the Kitchen and grabs the biggest knife he could find.

Armed and ready Mitch picks up his bag and leaves. Mitch steps back out. As he does he hears a loud thud from the ground floor. Mitch retreats back into the apartment. He can hear the thudding continuously stomping around below him. Mitch slowly sneaked into the kitchen again. He looks around the room. He sees a empty wine bottle on the counter.

Mitch stomps as hard as he can and throws the wine bottle up the stairs. He immediately hides behind the door to the apartment. The thuds get louder and louder and closer and closer. It passes the door. Mitch looks around the door. The hall way was empty. The thudding is still going but is clearly coming from above now. Mitch now leaves the apartment. Sneaking through the hall. The thudding approaches again. Mitch runs for the stairs. The thudding gets closer. Gets louder. He sprints. He approaches the hand rail next to the stairs leading down. The thudding gets as loud as it seems it could.

A deep, loud, bellowing, booms " HEY." Mitch can only freeze. He turns. A huge red muscle of a beast blocked the end of the hall, completely filling it with his pulsing, hulking mass. Clutching a massive metallic wreck of a axe that could cut through a building like it was a shrivelled, puny, turd."WHERE THE FUCK YOU GOIN' BITCH!"


End file.
